


hargreeves birthday time

by sparrowvanya



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, and all the rest of the 43, happy birthday to the hargreeves siblings, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvanya/pseuds/sparrowvanya
Summary: Time travel really messes things up, huh?"Things" being shared birthdays.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	hargreeves birthday time

Six months.

Six months since they’d all come back from 1963.

Six months of trying to learn how to be a family, trying to learn how to live together, trying to figure out how to fix all the problems they’d managed to cause with each other.

But now it was finally October.

Finally time for the Hargreeves’ birthday.

Their birthday was the one and only time their father would ever let them have time off from their normal routine. One day a year, the first of October, there wouldn’t be lessons or training. Mom would make them cupcakes, one for each of them.

It was a day all seven of them had learned to look forwards to.

Now, with Reginald dead and two apocalypses stopped, there wasn’t as much to get a break from, but it was still special.

Five, the first awake to grab a cup of coffee before the others stole it, was the first to make a note of the date. “October first, huh?” he mused to himself. “Six months already.”

Slowly, the rest of them woke up and came downstairs, noticing the day with a smile. Their first ever birthday without Reginald. Free to do whatever they wanted to celebrate.

At least, until Five brought something up that none of them had actually thought about.

“You know we all have different birthdays now, right?”

_ “....What?” _

“Time travel. We’ve all lived through different amounts of time now, so we aren’t all the same age.” Five wasn’t even sure when his birthday was supposed to be anymore. With so many years spent alone in the Apocalypse, he’d lost track of time pretty quickly. The first of October was a good marker, but it probably wasn’t even right anymore.

Judging by what his siblings had said about their own time travel, they’d all done that too. 

“So what you’re saying is…. we aren’t all the same age and we don’t all have the same birthday.”

“Allison, you spent two years in the 60s with Ray. Did you really think you’d come back home and still be turning 30 at the end of it all? That isn’t how time travel works. You still live through it all, even if you come back the same day you left.”

“Wait, but if we’re all different ages, then who’s the oldest?” asked Luther. 

Five raised an eyebrow. “Still me.” All those years in the Apocalypse, then later with the Commission, really added up. “But I’m pretty sure the order is me, then Klaus, Allison, you, Diego, and Vanya.”

It takes a second for it to sink in with them all. They have an  _ order _ now. Not a team order, like the one they’d grown up with. An actual  _ age _ order.

“Okay can we just…. celebrate today, and then figure this all out later? Becauce I already bought cake mix, and I was going to ask if any of you wanted to help make it.” Vanya had always been the most down-to-earth of them all, the most likely to plan ahead for things. Maybe she was only two months younger than Diego now, but it still made her the youngest in the family, and the smile that lit up her face when Klaus instantly volunteered to help was something that still wasn’t seen all that often from her.

So hey. Maybe their shared birthday wasn’t exactly shared anymore. But it was still  _ theirs. _ And now they were free.

Free to celebrate however they wanted. Even if that involved throwing cake batter at each other in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr: [@sparrowvanya](https://sparrowvanya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
